Games /v/ dreams about
The games in this page do not exist. They're the games /v/ always get hyped about, dreaming them to be real. These are the most loved concepts, the brotips about existing games that can be built into the gods of games. Game developers looking for new ideas out there: this page is your fucking gold mine. Give /v/ something in return for the the inevitable mountain of cash you'll gain for taking on one of these by actually releasing them instead of just giving up on them. 'Jump To Section' * Original Ideas * Sequels * Games They Actually Made =Original Ideas= These games are almost too awesome to exist. Are you awesome enough to make these games and actually release them? If so, please, go for it! Don't make us beg. This category is for games that do not feature characters from copywritten sources. For example, a fighting game in which Alucard fights Turok would not go here because both characters belong to existing copywriten sources. World generating games that do not feature copywritten characters can go here (ex: Dwarf Fortress style game). Airlock When the game starts, you're alone in a bunker. The world outside was brought to a complete standstill when the air started dissipating. No one could have imagined a quieter apocalypse. People simply fell where they stood or sat at the time. Those who survived were the people who had planned ahead, who had planned for the impossible. Their reward was solitude on a lifeless, airless planet. You have entire cities open to exploration and treasure hunting. Only... you have to watch your air gauge. If you forget it, you might end up fucked unless you can somehow find air. You move around empty schoolyards, apartment buildings, and skyscrapers. The lack of air preserved the billions of bodies worldwide relatively longer than they otherwise would have been, and now the empty planet is a mausoleum of dried up human husks littering streets and buildings. Your only contact with other people would be someone who you talk to frequently over what's left of the internet or some old radio-type thing. You've known them for years, but have never met them in person. They're your only company in an otherwise dead world, and they're holed up somewhere else, exactly like you. One day, they stop signing in/going on the air and you decide to find out what happened to them. You only have a faint idea where their bunker is and you know you wouldn't have enough air to get there in one stretch. That's where the game really begins. Do you make an effort to find them or what happened to them, or do you go on with your life, salvaging, exploring, and listening to your own breathing as you make your way through the still graveyard of humanity? 'Similar Games' This is the original thread (the description is longer). Even if this started pretty much as a creepypasta (There's even a page on the Creepypasta Wiki) nothing like this is around by far. Alien Abductee the game Hope you have time to hear this... you're an alien abductee. The game plays similarly to Heavy Rain. A lot of your actions can change how the game progresses. One could be institutionalized if they come out screaming about aliens every morning, One could be effectively monitored heavily by the ET presence by way of implant and surgical augmentation if they resist too much. or One could covertly sneak evidence back with them to Earth after the Abduction. You know, general little things like that. Think of the game as Heavy Rain Horror Addition. The player will have to make decisions not to take sleep aides, or report these things to Doctors or psychiatrists. The player can and will be able to seek out others who have experienced the phenomena; however, prying too deeply will have consequences with Government officials and or the Aliens themselves. The player will play through some abduction scenarios, which will be batshit crazy and disturbing. Some will be completely button prompts, some exploration (waking up unattended on the surgical table), some challenge based (Aliens testing your motor functions), and some puzzle based (escape attempts). The mental health of the character will be on a constant downturn due to insomnia and constant abductions. So, there will be some points in the game whether or not you question if the character is actually experiencing something physical or something psychological. 'Similar Games' Heavy Rain is the key word here, but something similar can be Dark Seed. A dash of IHNMAIMS's would also be welcomed. Battle Royale: The game Vidya would suck 100 cocks for this game to make it real. Imagine a game (online?) where you end up on a island, you have a random weapon (it can be a fork to a shotgun) and you have to survive killing every other person on the island. You can team up, share your food, avoid danger areas and carefully planning every move in this realistic survival simulator. 'Similar Games' There's nothing like this by far, but you can try The Ship, that's a good game. Also, there's this Garry's Mod mod that sounds like it. But no BR... well, have some good time with the good book, the not-so-good movie and the meh-manga of Battle Royale and the equally terrible Condemned. Battlefield 1776 It would be the next Battlefield title, but set during the American Revolutionary War. It would use an updated Frostbite engine from BF3. One of the weapons would be a musket that you have to manually load every shot with a ram rod and gunpowder. Vehicles would include horses and wagons. Medics might have to amputate limbs for lack of proper medicine back then. Is a mix between Battlefield and Red Dead Detemption. 'Similar Games' There's actually a mod for battlefield called like that, it's obviously the best you can have. Mod for Mount and Blade: Warband takes place during The Napoleonic Wars. Musket, Horses, and Canons galore! Biological game (Pathogen?) Another awesome idea: a biological RTS, set inside a human body. Play as either the immunity, who has to fight off all the pathogens and keep the person alive, or the disease, who can introduce pathogens into the body, and use them to infect organs, damage tissues and so forth, with the overall goal of killing the person. Travellan through blood vessels, using medicines as the immunity, growing a swarm of viruses in a remote part of the body as the disease while you're distracting the guy playing as immunity with a bacterial infection elsewhere. Oh, and the game would be called Pathogen. 'Similar Games' Let's see... human biology and videogames... Trauma Center? Nah, nothing like this is around. The basic microorganism conflict concept is shared by flOw. But that's as close as you can get. There's a Warcraft 3 map like this called Virus Infection. Cast Away: The Game How hard can it be to model a tropical island, put the player on it and give him numerous mechanics to make his survival experience worthwhile, for example complex attributes about his health and diet and a system that lets him craft weapons and traps to hunt and lets him build a shelter freely from individual logs and branches? Very hard apparently, because there is no such game, and not even Crysis, the game that showed how beautiful and physically accurate tropical islands can be, received any kind of survival mod. 'Similar Games' There are Stranded and Stranded 2 but they're both not very complex, and pretty old and low budget so they're bad looking by modern standards and get boring quickly. And then there are casual "stranded on an island" themed games, like Sims Castaway, Lost: Via Domus and the Lost In Blue series (did you know is actually a sequel of Survival Kids for gbc?) but they have nothing to do with survival and are all absolutely terrible. Crab Nicholson Extreme Sleepover Text Adventure {C}YOU ARE IN THE BEDROOM. YOU SEE CRAB NICHOLSON. HE HAS NO MITTENS. HIS CLAWS ARE MENACING. EXITS ARE BATHROOM, KITCHEN, LIVING ROOM, AND CRAB NICHOLSON'S ULTIMATE LAIR OF AWESOMENESS. 'Similar Games' First of all, original post archived.A team started working on it, but dropped the development due to laziness by the end of 2010 (there are a few 2011 posts anyway, so maybe there's still hope) with the demo of the build 0.005, made with game maker. Six months later, a new team took the project that the previous team left, this time not made with game maker. There are rumors that is still in development, but there's actually no website or anything to follow the project (except for an old thread on developer's forum but is 404). Cute but dark game with stuffed animal This is one of the oldest /v/ idea, and too bad no one ever thought of working on it. Let's just quote the idea from the thread: You are the stuffed animal of a preteen girl suffering from many stereotypical teen issues (friends, boyfriends, growing up, going out, etc.) but also some not so normal issues, such as abusive parents, grabby teachers, bullies intent on killing her, etc. She comes home each night, sometimes in tears- she has just been punched in the face by her father, sometimes overjoyed- the boy she likes asked her out, and she confides the entire day to you. You can only move/act while she is out at school. Your aim is to better her life. You can, perhaps, kill her father. But it might end her up in a group home. You can pass messagges to the boy she likes. But it might end up with him thinking she's creepy. You can beat up the bullies tormenting her. But it might just make her abuse worse. Game has multiple endings, game ends when the girl is either A) Dead, B) Graduated, C) When she's done so well with her life that she decides having a stuffed animal is child's play. You also have to sabotage parts of her life just to keep her dependant on you. 'Similar Games' Chibi-Robo! has something like it, but a real game made this way doesn't exist in any form. Naughty Bear is a game where you play as a teddy bear and kill other bears in gruesome ways. It was a good concept, but a shitty game. Ghost Creator: scary game Think of a game where you play as a ghost and your mission Is to CREATE a Silent Hill/Whatever environment to people who enter your house/Graveyard/whatever you chose to settle In. Oh, you want zombies? Here, have your fucking zombies, enjoy seeing them kill your peasants In a bloody way. What? Pyramid head? YOU MADE IT IN THE CUSTOM MONSTER CREATOR! Oh shit, nigga, you're a spiritual ghost who can be seen? Just be the damn leader of your town and lead them to SUICIDE themselves! And most Importantly? See them run, cry, yell, talking, FUCK in your bed when you least expect It and kill them or enjoy the god damn view. 'Similar Games' Ghost Master is an awesome, underrated game that pretty much it plays like that. Dinosaur Alien Laser Shooter We all know that everything gets better with dinosaurs, aliens and lasers. And there are tons of games with aliens, plenty of games with lasers and numerous games with dinosaurs, but not a single one with all three at once. No one knows why. But we do know one thing. We want such a game. Bonus points if it plays like Mechwarrior or Star Wars Battlefront. 'Similar Games' The Turok saga is the closest game you can ever find. Also there is Dino D-day, but its crap. Oh yeah, there is also a little PC title called Nanosaur, you are a raptor that has traveled back in time to kill dinosaurs with lasers and collect dinosaur eggs. Dwarf Fortress 3D When Minecraft was first released, people hoped it would be Dwarf Fortress in 3D. During development, Minecraft turned out to be nothing at all like Dwarf Fortress. Now, it is a simple survival/sandbox game and with the addition of achievements, its pretty clear that Minecraft will never be what /v/ really wanted: a complex 3D rendition of DF or a game very similar to it. 'Similar Games' Minecraft with mods. The Builders Mod came close, with your ability to give orders to builder mobs, and some mob vs mob fighting, Millénaire is more passive, with trading goods between mobs and new crafts. As an alternative, there's FortressCraft. It started as a minecraft classic clone, but that's supposed to be just the Chapter 1 of the game and to became, actually, a 3D DF (this is actually a test of minions). Oh, and don't forget this sweet application to turn DF worlds in Minecraft, or this one to see them in 3D. Check those two new project too. And check Stonesense too, it may not be 3D, but is really great to see. Murder simulation game Here is the quote from the sick guy who posted it on /v/: Preferably, I would want an over all lack of guns, they can still be in the game, but I don't want something stupid like a game where you use a sniper rifle to kill off certain people, just things like perhaps a hand gun or a rifle in rare cases. I'd like to be able to hunt people down on the street, corner them and chop them to pieces with different types of blades, and I'd also like to engage in breaking and entering, then stealthily moving throughout a stranger's house to murder his family. Preferably with realistic scenarios and different ways to kill such as asphyxiation, stabbing, chopping, shooting, poisoning, beating, etc. I don't really want some shitty first person shooter in which you can just violently kill police officers, I want to kill defenseless people, and I'd also appreciate if the game had good visuals and sound so I could get into it. 'Similar Games' Does it sound like a good idea for a game to you? Then you are fucking sick and you should ask help to a therapist. Naughty Bear kinda have the basic idea, but it's supposed to be funny. Maybe Fallout 3 or Oblivion would be ok for stalking and killing people. If you are into guro, you will like this one (if you are not, stay the fuck away from it, it's disturbing). Also, CrimsonKing is working on a roguelike originally based on Dexter that is pretty much this. Pacifist MMORPG Tired of fast-action mmorpg with quests, monsters to fight everywhere and grindfest? You know what would be nice? An Animal Crossing/Harvest Moon MMORPG. Simple, yet addictive and enjoyable. 'Similar Games' Farmville (durr hurr lol). No, ok, seriously... you can have quite fun like this with a Animal Crossing for DS and Wii (and the future 3DS version too) and the online mode. Pic is Monster Forest, that is pretty much this, except that THERE is some rpg turn-based fighting. Pressure Remember this, /v/? Pressure was an imaginary game set in an underwater base/lab, kind of like an open-world RPG/survival horror and based on surviving a leviathan/underwater creature attack. Also, the events are randomly generated each playthrough. It's an old /v/ idea, and people got really hyped for it, resulting in some good threads with greentexted story about the game. 'Similar Games' Time passed, and people seem to have forgotten about this idea. But hey, you will not believe how succesfull this idea was. This is the most complete thread about it, there's a whole wiki on this project and yes, someone really tried to create the game (it even looks good) but looks like they just gave up. Don't forget this blog that is still up and running. Still an awesome concept and overall the best idea /v/ ever had. Aside from that, there's Space Station 13. And Hydrophobia Prophecy seems to have a few similarites to the concept. Ship simulator/Economy game Be a pirate or merchant on the high seas! Manange a crew, upgrade your ship, avoid the navy/pirates, plunder ships and hunt for buried treasures! Strong emphasis on wind flow and sea conditions. Manipulate wind flow for speedy traveling and brave deadly storms with huge waves that can capsize your ship effortlessly. Third-person with an eagle's nest view to further immerse the player. You'd also be able to walk about the ship, play mini-games with the crew, let your navigators steer you to port or simply take in the sights of a sunset or especially tumultuous storm. Soundtrack by alestorm. Avast! 'course yer the pirate captn' of a ship! Merchandry is fer pussies and landlubbers! Mangle yerself a crew, and take on the fearsome oceans! Plunder, drink rum, pillage and then drink some more rum! Presuade your mateys to give ye their treasure map and set course to deserted isles! Be wary tough! No ordinarry scallywag will be able to master the wast oceans that lies before you! Ye'll have to consider thee course of the waves, the direction of the wind, how much booty youv'e got. And when yer done with sailing the seven seas ye can tie up to a port and purchase wenches and rum! 'Similar Games' Sid Meier's Pirates is very close to what you're looking for. Anno 1404 is also similar, but too focused on building, not being a captain. Also, don't forget the Port Royale series and Patrician. Oh, and that ship part in Monkey Island 3! No, wait... that's nothing like that. But it was funny as hell. Pirates of the Caribbean (Sea Dogs 2 with a different name) is pretty much this minus the mini-games. Hell, you can even take your officers on land to back you up. Uncharted Waters and its sequel New Horizons fit this concept quite closely, although they are both from the SNES era. You could look towards Germany and try a game of Hanse - Die Expedition. Zombie - The Definitive, fucking best game EVAR Close your eyes and think about it... it's the zombie apocalypse. In this 3D survival-realistic game you have to survive in a vast world to those horrible walking deads. Guns kill zombies quickly and effectively but are rare and every shot lures more undead to your position. Melee weapons are plentiful and can even be improvised and crafted on the move. You can also set up traps to keep the damned off your back. But don't forget about your condition. You need to scavenge every place you visit for food and supplies and fortify your shelter each night before resting to cure your tiredness. Take your loyal pet dog, explore huge regions with towns of different sizes and come back with exciting greentext stories about your adventures. 'Similar Games' This is pretty much the biggest /v/ dream. The Dead Rising saga got the amount of zombies right but fails at realism and survival, and Dead Island has a neat crafting system but is buggy, repetitive and confined on a tropical island. Resident Evil Outbreak kinda had the basic multiplayer idea, but shit's too shallow. On the other hand, Dead State looks promising enough, but it's isometric and turn based (which doesn't mean it's a bad game, just that it's not THAT dreamed game). Also, Fort Zombie is something like this and Project Zomboid is trying to do this too. Oh, and S.T.A.L.K.E.R. should be the Bible of this game.Rogue Survivor and Cataclysm might be the closest thing to this though, albeit in roguelike form. The Dead Linger is a new game that promise pretty much everything we're looking for, so we can just wait to see where it goes. Naughty Dog's The Last of Us also shares some concepts. Lastly, DayZ is an arma2 mod that almost entirely captures this concept, check it right the fuck out if you like the idea of this game. =Sequels= Sometimes more is more. Here's what /v/ wants to see more of. This category also includes all games that include licensed characters as, chances are, any developing company that would make such a game (ex: crossover) will want to somehow tie it into existing titles even if just a little. Remakes are also covered here as most remakes do include a little extra stuff added after the fact to keep continuity with past games. Banjo Threeie Remember what Grunty said at the end of Banjo-Tooie? Well, she said that she will come back in Banjo-Threeie, the same way we already knew there would be Banjo-Tooie at the end of Banjo-Kazooie. Now, all people want is to see the bear and the bird again on a truly platform game, with a kick-ass soundtrack and funny dialogues. You know, another Banjo-Kazooie game not raped by Microsoft. 'Similar Games' Certainly not Nuts and Bolts. If you have missed it, there's a sidestory of 1 & 2 on the gba, Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. Also, there's a spin-off on the same console, Banjo Pilot and obviously the two Xbox ports of Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, with some new content. We'll have to wait until Microsoft finish raping Rare to have a real Banjo Threeie. Donkey Kong 64 and Conker's Bad Fur Day don't count despite using the same engine. Crash and Spyro co-op game 1 It must be with the "old Crash and Spyro style". 2 It must be developed by Naughty Dog and Insomniac. 3 It must be a platformer game. 'Similar Games' There are 3 GBA pack with games from both characters, but they're not together and the games are mini-game fests. You'll never have what you're hoping for. Every Classic Game that Wasn't Originally Localized: Remade and Localized Like this, but 50 times cooler Pic related, it's Sigurd from Fire Emblem 4 beating the shit out of everyone. Now, this is a really big umbrella that covers a whole lot of games, but it's the idea that counts. For example: FE4 has colossal maps, with TONS of enemies and lots of content. Of course, as is, it's stuck on the Japanese SNES. A number of games DO get remade for newer systems though. The odds of them being localized is a different story... But hey, if you're gonna dream, dream big. 'Similar Games' Playing translation patches of the originals or learning the language they are in. Those are pretty much the only two options unless y'know, you remake the game yourself. GTA Gotham City After a full character customization, you start as a criminal (considering is Batman, with a cool background story) doing little crimes, avoiding that Batman kick your ass. You raise through the ranks, work with other Batman villains, kit your villainous self with a colourful suit and a secret lair. Eventually you are a mastermind pulling off insane heists whilst taunting Batman. And everything ends with an awesome climax battle with Batman where you have to kill him. Now, no one wants to see Batman die. It would be more cool if, with a plot twist, you just became the new Batman. Read this idea twice and tell me you would not buy the shit out of this game. 'Similar Games' In Gotham City Impostors you can custimise your character and play on the Joker Team or the Batman Team. <- Keep in mind this game is poorly balanced, optimised for dlc and is genuinely not fun. Half-Life 2: Episode 3 GAAAAABEEENN! 'Similar Games' There is actually a mappack for Episode 2 that trys to mimic it. Its obviously the best we can get until Valve learns to count to 3. Mega Man Legends 3 Fuck you, Capcom. Seriously, fuck you. 'Similar Games' With Keiji Inafune parting ways with Capcom, the best you can hope for is a shitty "Mega Man Battle Network Collection" on the 3DS.(Which would be nice too.) Megaman Reboot A gritty, dark Megaman reboot. It would be open world, set in the ruins of futuristic city where Dr. Wily has complete control. You play as a redone version of Classic Megaman. He'd be a realistic Android, ala Adam from Dude Sex. Dr. Wily would send realistically redesigned Robot Masters to start killing off the people of the city, they'd be found in certain parts of the city. You would have to defeat them to gain new weapons and other upgrades. The city would be about the size of one of the islands from Grand Theft Auto 4, and the gameplay would be a mix of Ratchet and Clank, Uncharted, and Arkham City. The soundtrack would be remixed 8-bit songs and The Protomen. Oh and it's made by Insomniac with help from Keiji Inafune, and a small team of guys who worked on past Megaman games. No Day-one On Disc DLC, or any other bullshit. 'Similar Games' Ratchet and Clank, or the Prime games perhaps. PONG REMAKE Where's my Pong remake with improved graphic and new new characters? An orchestral soundtrack, the instruction booklet with over 90 pages full of artworks, better controls and the official player's guide if you pre-order the game: that would kick ass. 'Similar Games' Fact: there's a pong version for almost every console ever, google it. Also, Shufflepuck Cafe. Pokémon MMORPG Just think about it: a large pokeworld to explore, training your team and fighting other players and gym leader. Every single pokémon from every single generation is here, plus a lot of quests to do and an evil team to defeat. Now, depending on which people are you, maybe you're thinking "that sounds awesome" or "that's just retarded". Well, go fuck yourself haters: this is the Games Vidya can only dream about page and it's not like all the people who think pokémon is enjoyable are on /vp/. 'Similar Games' Obliviously the simple idea of Nintendo and GameFreak developing a MMORPG is pretty crazy. Well, fans have already made a pokémon mmorpg, Pokémon World. There's also another one in development, Pokémon Universe. There is also a pokemon game that is a mod of Tibia (huehuehuehue), PAdventures. Poker Night at the Inventory 2 Imagine Poker Night at the Inventory with the whole goddamn cast from Sam & Max, Homestar Runner, Team Fortress 2, Penny Arcade (arguably, Tycho just doesn't seem to fit in the first game), Tales of Monkey Island, and Back to the Future, and not just one, but few tables, which have up to 4 randomly selected players, and at least 3-4 conversations for EVERY FUCKING COMBINATION OF CHARACTERS. 'Similar Games' The first game, duh. Princess Disney Fighting Game Oh yeah, you would like to play a fighting game with the Disney Princess. Possibly not made by Disney itself for the little girls, or there would be too much LOVE and HEARTS and PINK everywhere. also like Super Smash Bros Brawl, it could have guest third party characters, Anastasia and um.. Anastasia? 'Similar Games' The only way to play something like it is with M.U.G.E.N. and the Disney Princess sprites, but there are none on the internet. This can be interesting, though... Resident Evil 2 REMAKE Just google it. Every year there are rumors for a RE2 remake, but nope, one of the greatest horror games ever and the best in the series (the old series, if you prefer) it still doesn't get a remake with improved graphic, new voice acting/cutscenes and bonus contents like the predecessor. 'Similar Games' The best you can find if you want to play with Leon again in the streets of Racoon City is The Darkside Chronicoles for Wii. Fun fact: a Re2 GBA remake was originally planned, but later abandoned. SEGA's Franchises: Sequels We miss a lot of great DREAMCAST and Sega games. Here's a few examples we want to see: Ristar 2, After Burner 2, Daytona USA 3, Alex Kidd update, SHENMUE 3, Billy Hatcher, etc. 'Similar Games' We actually have quite a few they finally made (see Games They Actually Made for list). As for the others, you can only wait. Schindler's List Based off of the multi-Academy Award and Golden Globe film. An action packed sandbox game where only one man is brave enough to fight the nazi empire from within. With hilarious one-liners such as "You're on my list you nazi motherfucker" and scenes such as where Schindler stands under the gates of Auschwitz , lights up a cigar with his flamethrower and goes "Work's over, it's time to go home" and the Auschwitz signs falls down from it's hinges and rock music starts to play. Use throwable stars of david that can decapitate limbs while Schindler says stuff like "I'm an All-Star player baby" or "Looks like he got... Star Struck" when he headshots someone with it. Instead of hand grenades you get a dreidel with saw blades that spins around randomly and chops off people's legs. "Dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of steel and old woodcutting machinery, he he he." Also, a menorah with burning candles that you can slap enemies around with, including a finishing move where Schindler first kicks his enemy in the groin so he goes down on his knees and then punches the menorah into their skull so that two of the candles penetrate through their eyes, while he says stuff like "Light's out, and it's not even Hanukkah yet!" or "Step into the light dickcheese!" Think Jewish Duke Nukem. 'Similar Games' Duke Nukem, Blood. Brothers in Arts: Furious 4 is essentially Inglourious Basterds in video game form. You just kick nazi ass all game. Shadow Hearts 4 Unfortunately, the company that produced the Shadow Hearts games have long been disbanded. So unless someone buys the rights and seeks out the original creators, we are out of luck. But if there are games that combine Lovecraftian horror, offbeat humor and historical in-jokes, we would like to hear it. 'Similar Games' Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. Not necessarily Lovecraftian but features demons that can be recruited to fight other demons. Considering both Raidou Kuzunoha games take place in pre-World War II Japan, it is naturally filled with historical in-jokes. Shin Megami Tensei Crossover Fighter Play as a protagonist, player character or NPC and start beating the shit out of other SMT characters. Play as Louis Cyphre and fight Brotagonist, or watch Raidou Kuzunoha fuck up Serph. Each character has their own story mode and their own exclusive boss fight. Also includes a special Jack Mode where you play as Jack Frost and defeat other characters to gain their powers as new costumes (Raiho, Black Frost, Demonee-ho, etc.) 'Similar Games' HOLY FUCK. Persona 4 fightan gaem with some P3 characters (Aegis, Mitsuru and Akihiko confirmed). Will be a joint project with Arc System, you know there's no way they're going to screw this one up (don't think we forgot what you did, Cave). Sadly no other characters from other SMT titles will appear. Sorry fans of the main series. Sauce: http://www.gamesradar.com/persona-5-persona-4-remake-vita-and-persona-4-2d-fighting-game/ S.T.A.L.K.E.R. MMORPG and/or S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 If there's a game that should be MMORPG, is S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 'Similar Games' With the cancelling of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2, the dev team has announced that they are working on a game called Survarium, which supposedly will contain many of the ideas planned for S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2. Holy crap, the MMO is in http://www.cinemablend.com/games/STALKER-Online-MMO-Heads-Beta-39008.html Beta Testing! Maybe we'll see it soon? Star Wars Battlefront 3 Star Wars Battlefront is an awesome series of star wars online battle game started on windows, ps2 and xbox. Think of them as "star wars meet battlefield" and you've got the picture. After two succesfull games, almost every single person who played the game REALLY WANT another one, and they all jizzed in their pants everytime they hear a rumor, always hoping for this game. 'Similar Games' Well... there's actually a fucking website that contain all the rumors and fanbase about this long-dreamed sequel. But for now you're stuck with the first two games, that by the way have a strong mod community to extend the gameplay. The World Ends With You 2 This might sounds like another cheap "we want a sequel baaaw", but The World Ends With You is actually an awesome game for the Nintendo DS that got two hard achiviements: be loved by people who aren't into jrpgs and be loved by /v/. And that's quite an accomplishment. A sequel to the original story is always rumored, and the fans would kill for it. 'Similar Games' There are a lot of rumors about a sequel coming on the 3DS, but for now nothing is confirmed. Go play this game if you haven't already. HOLY FUCK. Kingdom Hearts 3D will be having characters from TWEWY. Go check out the trailer if you haven't already. TimeSplitters 4 Without a doubt, one of the best console FPS series ever made. The amazing combination of fast paced, competitive gameplay, tongue in cheek humour and amazingly fun game modes/weapons/maps resulted in the best game(s) of the previous generation. A graphical update, continuation on the storyline and no CoD-like multiplayer is all we dream about. 'Similar Games' It's currently postponed because TimeSplitters: Future Perfect didn't do well. But in the mean time, all three current Timesplitters games are by no means dated and obsolete. Must-plays for the PS2, right up there with SOTC. An HD Collection would be welcomed, too. Warcraft IV And not a new fucking World of Warcraft either. We mean the actual RTS Warcraft that spawned the shitty grindfest MMO. The far superior and much more fun game that you really need to play if you haven't already. 'Similar Games' Arguably Starcraft II is the closest you'll get to a current gen Blizzard RTS, and they'll be on this new franchise for 2 more episodes before returning to Warcraft. Wait for a total conversion mod from the new game to Warcraft, or fucking do it yourself. Vampire (Crossover) Fighting Game Vampires fighting vampire hunters without that sparkling asshole. Do we need to explain that concept? 'Similar Games' Melty Blood series or, once again, M.U.G.E.N.. Also, Castlevania Judgement, but it's shit and lacks the crossover characters seen in the picture to the left. Yume Nikki 3D Simple, yet awesome: Yume Nikki in 3D, more like LSD. 'Similar Games' Haven't played the 2D version yet? Do it. There was a Yume Nikki- Half Life mod project going on on Uboa-chan, but then the site crashed and thread was lost (all we have left is this pic). No one know if the author will come back, but we do have someone else working on the same project, with also a prototype demo avaible. Then there's LSD (no no, not the drug!) but a physical copy would cost $200. You can get it on PSN, that is if you could navigate a Japanese site because that's the only place you can get it for $6. =Games They Actually Made!= On occasion we get very, very lucky and one of the ideas on this list ends up being made into an actual, playable, released to the public game. This brief list salutes the few, the ballsy, the awesome people who make these games real. The Depths The setting of the game is supposedly a mountaintop, as it is a snowy environment and whenever the player would walk too far, they would fall and die. Not much can be seen in the beginning, just snow. An endless display of falling snow. As soon as you spawn, you can look down and see a bolted door. Opening it takes you to the next sequence of the game. As soon as you open the door, the player starts to fall into a pit of darkness. It is pitch black and all that can be hears is the sounds of the wind as you fall. After about 20 seconds of nonstop falling, you see light at the end of the tunnel. The player reaches the bottom of the pit and as soon as they touch down, a scream can be heard. The player is now in a large room with no doors or exits, just the light next to them and the tunnel above them. You can read the rest of the creepypasta here. 'What we had in mind' As this is a creepypasta, there is obliviously no game like this. It would be funny to see someone work on it just to match the creepypasta and create a "creepypasta-game". There are other creepypasta videogame-related that would ne cool, like The Theater or the one about the Morrowind mod (fun fact: that morrowind mod DO exist, so in this case the author probabily did the mod to create more suspence about the creepypasta). Another case of a game edited to make a creepypasta about it's "Ben Drowned". Anyway, you will probably like Nanashi no Game (insert PS3 joke here), which is a japanese ds game translated by fan that it plays almost like a real creepypasta. Also, if you want to count SCP as creepypasta, there's SCP087. 'What we got' We wanted all this, and then, SCP - Containment Breach came out and we pretty much got it. Series of rooms you must go deeper into be able to progress? Check. Things ripped right from Creepypasta and done correctly? Check. It gets worse the further you go? Check. Pokémon Spirit Chronicles A Pokémon game re-imagined in true JRPG format, with soul-infused weapons/armor/accessories that gain experience and level up as battles are won. Also, it's up to you to save the world a few times over. Characters are (semi) based off of their counterparts in the Pokémon Special manga, and the story will be enjoyable and incredibly long and in-depth (and hopefully avoid/poke fun at some of the traditional JRPG clichés). 'What we Had in Mind' The project spawned on /v/ back in October '08, and progress on the project continues, albeit slowly and you can see them on the blog and forum. There are a handful of games out there with equipment that levels up with you, although only one or two come to mind. The closest ties go to Pokémon, Monster Hunter (in spirit if not in gameplay), and various JRPGs (Final Fantasy and Breath of Fire among the most influential to the creators). 'What we got' Apparently GameFreak surfs the Chans, because they ended up rolling out a Pokémon Meets Nobunaga's Ambition JRPG in which you team up with an Evee to take over Japan, defeating assorted warlords along the way. The game? Pokemon Conquest. It's both insane and awesome at the same time with nods to both pokemon fans and JRPG fans. It's even based off one of the biggest, most popular JRPGs of all time. SEGA's Franchises: Sequels Are we ever going to play these games against outside of an emulator? Thankfully, SEGA saw the light and updated, re-released or made sequels to the games we all missed. 'What we Had In Mind' Moar of the stuff that makes us nostalgic. 'What we got' * NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love * Shining Force Feather * Streets of Rage remake (on the OpenBOR's engine) * Space Channel 5 Special Edition. Also on PSN & Xbox Live. * Jet Set Radio Future * OutRun 2 * Samba de Amigo (Wii Release with updated content & DLC) * Crazy Taxi 2, Crazy Taxi: Fare Wars * Ecco the Dolphin is on Steam now * Streets of Rage: http://streets-of-rage-remake.en.softonic.com/ Free remake here!